


Half-Wolf (180 Degrees Double-drabble)

by cmshaw



Series: cmshaw's Due South Flashfiction [11]
Category: due South
Genre: DS_Flashfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-16
Updated: 2003-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw





	Half-Wolf (180 Degrees Double-drabble)

Benton tapped his fingers against the cards, tapped the cards against the hard surface of Ray's desk, and disarranged the deck with another shuffle. He watched Ray watching Dief and wondered what Ray found so fascinating in the image of a wolf and a poodle lying down together.

Half-wolf, rather -- because wolves mated for life, but clearly Dief took after the domesticated side of his family on this issue. Perhaps living in the city was bad for him.

Benton tapped his fingers against the cards again and paused as Ray's hand came down over his. He could remember other games at this desk, other celebrations in the dark, and other hands covering his; when Ray said, "Enough gambling for tonight, okay? You've won all the air I got," Benton thought briefly, regretfully, of that other man named Ray before he caught Ray up and took his winnings in full.


End file.
